


Fanart and Fanmix: Evil Overlord, Inc.

by Footloose, mushroomtale



Series: Unstoppable Superweapons [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: For Footloose's 2017 After Camlann Big Bang fic, Evil Overlord, Inc.





	Fanart and Fanmix: Evil Overlord, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Hana for being my extra set of eyes; to Polo and Hana for your infectious enthusiasm, and to Footloose for letting me be part of yet another massive and uniquely memorable verse! I know it wasn't the same as the previous years as we've all been so busy, but as ever, you guys anchor me to the fandom. Hugs to the mods, and of course to you as well, dear Reader -- we wouldn't be here without you. Stay amazing! ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/evil-overlord-inc).

**COVER ART**

 

  
**ALT COVER**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**WEBSITE**

 

PS: Did you manage to unlock the Easter Egg? ;D

 

 

**FANMIX**

****

 

**[LISTEN](https://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/world-domination-and-supernatural-resolution-services) | [DOWNLOAD](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/o7v7ri4v3l3yg/World_Domination_and_Supernatural_Resolution_Services)**

 

 

 

**Can’t Kill Us :: The Glitch Mob**

 

 

**Diminuendo :: Lawless**

  
Hold on through Heaven and Hell  
Hold onto each other or I fear we won't recover  
On your side, on your... I'm still on your side  
There, there, it's better late than never  
There's always time to start this over

 

 

**Bloodstream (Quartet Session) :: The Stateless**

  
The spaces in between  
I tried to put my finger on it, I tried to put my finger on it  
I think I might’ve inhaled you, I could feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream, I could feel you floating in me

 

 

**Seven Nation Army :: The White Stripes**

  
I'm gonna fight 'em off, a Seven Nation Army couldn't hold me back  
They gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back  
Don't want to hear about it, every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it, from the Queen of England to the Hounds of hell  
And if I catch you coming back my way, I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear but that's what I'll do

 

 

**Hallelujah :: The Helio Sequence**

  
The souls that made the call, the judgment when they spoke said, "Not at all"  
The words that came made not a sound, a mouth said, "Not a sound at all"  
What surely said, "We wrote a book" and rearranged the signs and forms  
To look like something understood, like something we had seen before  
And waiting pensive, sad, and looked up to the stars and counting  
All the suns and all the moons, how sad it was that we could not believe

 

 

**Champion :: Fall Out Boy**

  
I'm calling you from the future to let you know we made a mistake  
And there's a far old past that's giving me, giving me such a headache  
And I'm back with the madness, I'm a champion  
Of the people who don't believe in champions  
I got nothing but dreams inside, I've got nothing but dreams  
I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe  
But young enough not to know what to believe in

 

 

**Finale :: Super Duper / Ruelle**

  
We own this, we own this, we own this game  
We step up to the plate like we own this game  
We know this is our time  
And we go hard in the pain cos that's all we know  
This is our time this is our time

 

 

**We Can Make the World Stop :: The Glitch Mob**

  
Stand still, pause clocks, we can make the world stop  
We can make the world stop  
We can make the world stop


End file.
